


You Walk Like You're a God (And I Made You Weak)

by fairestandfoulest



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, ashton just loves luke a lot, based on a halsey song, other small characters and pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairestandfoulest/pseuds/fairestandfoulest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton was an enigma to Luke; he was the boy his parents reminded Luke to stay away from. He’s trouble, they’d state. He’ll ruin you just like he does to others. Haven’t you heard about Amelia? Luke has never heard of an Amelia. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure she even existed. But Luke would respect his parents’ decision and ignore Ashton. Even if Ashton hadn’t caught on to the memo.</p><p>“Hello, Princess, having a nice day?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Walk Like You're a God (And I Made You Weak)

**Author's Note:**

> SO IM BACK WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS BUT HALSEYS ALBUM CLEANSED ME
> 
> Honestly, I'm just so glad I cold whip this out in three days even with the ton of homework I have. The story and title are based of off/from Strange Love by Halsey. Ummmm, all of you are amazing and if you read this I will love you forever. Keep being amazing. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> [8tracks Playlist](http://8tracks.com/bisexualqueenofhell/you-walk-like-you-re-a-god-and-i-made-you-weak)  
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com/)

Ashton was an enigma to Luke; he was the boy his parents reminded Luke to stay away from. _He’s trouble,_ they’d state. _He’ll ruin you just like he does to others. Haven’t you heard about Amelia?_ Luke has never heard of an Amelia. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure she even existed. But Luke would respect his parents’ decision and ignore Ashton. Even if Ashton hadn’t caught on to the memo.

“Hello, Princess, having a nice day?” Luke tried to keep his eyes straight ahead into his locker, but Ashton’s mere presence was like a flame; bright, burning, _distracting._ Luke’s eyes latched onto Ashton’s, drinking in everything the hazel orbs had to offer. Ashton wore a lazy smile on his face, perfectly matched with a white V-neck, black skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. His hands were jammed into his jeans as he rested against the lockers.

“It’s all right,” Luke said, trying to be wary of Ashton. He didn’t need to get attached to the rebellious boy. _He’s trouble in a pretty little package,_ a voice said in Luke’s mind. Strangely, it sounded like Calum. “How’s yours?” Luke was certain his parents wouldn’t want him to be rude to Ashton. Probably. Maybe not.

“Wonderful now that I’ve seen your beautiful face.” See that was where Ashton could practically wrecked Luke; the pet names, the compliments, the purr in his voice. It made Luke’s knees shake, made his heart race. “What class do you have next?”

Luke couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he slammed his locker closed. “Maths. You know, we actually share that class? You would probably know that if you bothered to show up longer to school.” Luke started to walk away, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Ashton easily matched Luke’s pace.

“I don’t see the use in coming to school longer than I have to.”

“Maybe a good education? Maybe to get into a good university?” Ashton scoffed at Luke.

“Daddy tell you that, or something?” Luke scowled because yes, maybe his Dad has said that multiple times, but it was true! “Listen, I don’t really want to fight with you Princess.”

Luke huffed, eyes catching on the Maths door and Calum waiting by it. “Then stop picking fights,” Luke snapped, fighting to keep his cool with Ashton next to him. He always seemed to be fighting when Ashton was near.

Ashton hummed, hand going to the small of Luke’s back and brushing his fingers along it gently. “Maybe,” he said with a dismissive shrug. “Mike’s throwing a party, you should come. You can even bring Calum if you want.”

“I don’t like parties,” Luke said. It was his immediate response for when Ashton asked him to a party. Ashton groaned, rocking his head back on his shoulders, but remaining eye contact with Luke.

“You say that every time! Jesus, I’ll take a fucking possibly at this point.” They reached the door and Luke turned to Ashton, eyebrow quirked.

“Possibly,” Luke said uncertainly. Nevertheless, Ashton’s face broke into a wide smile and the giggle that Luke felt was reserved for him burst from Ashton’s lips.

“I’ll see you there,” Ashton said, happily.

“In case you forgot in the span of two seconds, I said ‘possibly.’”

“That’s practically a yes from you, little boy.”

Luke straightened his back and peered slightly down at Ashton. “I’m _larger_ than you.”

Ashton belted out another laugh that had other students peering at Luke and him, no doubt whispering about why Ashton was so enthralled with Luke. Not that Luke really minded if he was being truthful. “You are larger than me, but certainly not where it actually _counts.”_ Ashton glanced pointedly at Luke’s crotch and Luke’s jaw dropped at the blatant, no-fucks-given statement.

“Mr. Irwin, I almost didn’t recognize you,” came a voice behind Luke. Luke twisted to see their Maths teacher, Mr. Smith, standing there with his arms crossed and bushy gray eyebrow raised. Ashton smiled back cheekily.

“Oh please, like you could ever really forget my face, Smithsonian.” Mr. Smith’s smirk turned into a sneer.

“Can’t say it’s a pleasure. Will you be staying for the class or will you be simply holding Mr. Hemmings and Mr. Hood against their wills?” Luke had to bite his lip to keep from interjecting and saying it would hardly be against his will.

“Nah, got places to be, people to see. Bye Luke.” Ashton offered one more brush of his fingers to Luke’s arm before he was cutting through the empty hallways. Mr. Smith let out an almighty huff.

“Good riddance,” he grumble. “Mr. Hemmings, Mr. Hood please find your ways to your seats. No use wasting time on lost causes.” Luke turned, blinking at Calum who, in turn, blinked back.

“Well,” Calum finally said, breaking the silence. “Seems like someone’s got a bit of a crush on you.”

Luke snorted as he moved past Calum into the classroom. “I would hardly call it a crush, mostly an infatuation. Want-what-you-can’t-have situation, you know?” Calum looked skeptical.

“I don’t know, actually. It just looked like more.”

“Well, it wasn’t. He invited us to some party at Michael’s and-“

“What?” Calum yelped as quietly as he could so Mr. Smith wouldn’t hear them talking. “Is that the first time he’s asked?”

“No, he asks every time he sees me and there’s a party that day.” Calum stared with an open mouth at Luke. It made Luke uncomfortable enough to shift in his seat.

“What the hell, Luke? We’ve been best friends for years and you’re just telling me this now?”

Luke shrugged, diddling with a pencil. “It never seemed important.”

“Whatever,” Calum said with a scoff. “We’re going to the party tonight.” Luke frowned.

“No, we’re not.”

“Yes, we are. We’re going to the party to make up for you being a terrible friend all these years.”

Luke narrowed his eyes, determination filling his body like air. “You can’t make me.”

Calum’s eyebrows rose at Luke’s words and Luke immediately regretted the phrase he decided to use.

“Oh,” Calum said with a rather dark smile. “Just watch me.”

-X-

“I can’t believe you’re making me go to this party,” Luke found himself complaining as he drove to Michael’s address. Luke didn’t even want to know how Calum knew where Michael lived.

Calum shrugged, practically vibrating in his seat out of excitement. “It’ll be good for you, to get off your parents’ radar. Speaking of your parents, what did you tell them you were doing tonight?”

Luke sheepishly bit his lip. “That I was going over to Harry’s house to go over the Bible.” Calum laughed, loudly and mockingly. Luke felt rather offended by Calum, but, then again, what was new?

“I can’t believe it, oh my God, that’s just perfect. Make a right here, it’s the second house on the left.” Luke followed Calum’s directions and then set out to find a parking space. The cars were lined bumper to bumper since a few blocks back but Luke thanked whatever higher being that a space was open across from the house. Luke parked and then got out, blinking at the average sized house.

“Nicer place than I thought he would live at,” Luke admitted to Calum who, in turn, whacked Luke’s shoulder.

“Don’t be a dick,” he said, brushing out imaginary wrinkles on his black tank top. “They’ll eat you alive if you are.” Luke made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat before they started off towards Michael’s house.

As soon as Luke walked through the doors, he was hit with the bitter smell of a mix of sweat, beer, and smoke. Lights flashed in blues and greens and the music was so loud that it made Luke wonder if his eardrums were going to burst.

Luke found it intoxicating.

He turned to Calum and saw the same awed look on his face. “This is awesome,” Calum shouted over the music to Luke. Luke laughed and nodded, beaming from the fact that it _was_ cool. A tap on Luke’s shoulder had him turning, smile managing to grow at seeing Ashton standing in black jeans, a red button up, and black boots. His hair looked even better than earlier today and Luke swore his mouth started to salivate.

“You came,” Ashton said, grinning back at Luke. His eyes roamed over Luke. Luke preened under the attention of Ashton’s caramel apple eyes, never wanted them to leave his body for too long. “You look amazing!”

“So do you,” Luke shouted back, but he didn’t think he was loud enough as the music snatched the words from his own ears, swallowing them in the beat of her own words. Luke glanced over his shoulder in search of Calum but he was gone, talking to some guy who was holding a joint, no doubt convincing him to give Calum a hit.

“The party’s cool, right?” Ashton asked, leaning impossibly close to Luke, allowing him to get a nice whiff of some sort of spice-based cologne Ashton was wearing.

“Amazing,” Luke breathed back. Ashton’s eyes glinted at Luke.

“Grab Calum, the real party’s upstairs.” Luke’s eyes locked on the stairs that people looked up but no one seemed to approach. Luke vaguely wondered if you had to know someone to go up them. The thought made him excited.

Luke turned and started to drag Calum away, which wasn’t actually that hard considering he was fairly pliant because of the joint he had partially smoke. “Where are we going?” Calum asked curiously, but Luke simply shushed him and grabbed Ashton’s hand. He allowed Ashton to lead them with a giggly, catching up and resting his head in the crook of Ashton’s neck. Up the stairs they went, Ashton opening the first door on the right. When they went in, Luke’s ears practically sang as the music was much quieter.

Luke cautiously peered at the room and the people sitting there. Michael sat in a recliner with dyed blonde hair and a joint in his right hand. On the couch was a blue haired girl sitting with a blonde that Luke recognized as the exchange student Taylor Swift from his Maths class practically in her lap. Next to them was a boy with long blonde hair who appeared to be Andy Butler from English with Oliver Kirby from Geography. On the love seat, two long haired guys who Luke didn’t recognize sitting together, legs hazardously thrown over each other and a cigarette being shared between the two. There was an empty loveseat across from the couch.

Michael was the first to really see them, a smirk curling his lips as he took a long drag. “Didn’t know you were bringing guests,” he said, smoke escaping his mouth as he spoke with heavy eyes glued to Calum. Calum was looking right back and Luke felt dirty being in the same room as them.

“Didn’t realize you were my Mom and I suddenly had to tell you everything in my laugh,” Ashton shot back, tugging Luke towards the loveseat. They sat pressed against one another and Calum was on the arm of the loveseat, but Luke could easily see that he wanted to be next to Michael and vice versa.

“Just like to know who’s in my house,” Michael said, the joint making his voice slow and his lips supple.

“Go back to getting high and let me deal with who comes to your house.” Michael hummed like he agreed with this idea, eyes pinned to Calum. Ashton glanced at Luke, his smile going from biting to soft in a matter of seconds.

“You smoke, Princess?” Ashton asked, voice quiet. Luke laid his head on Ashton’s chest and listened to his heartbeat.

“Cigarettes, not weed.”

“Smart choice. Rather have my lungs fucked over than my brain.”

“Your brain only gets fucked over when you don’t know when to stop, s’why Michael’s so stupid,” the blue haired girl said. She studied Luke, ignoring Michael’s small snort of, “Fuck you.” She smiled at Luke ever so slightly and said, “I’m Ashley Frangipane, Ashton’s next door neighbor.” Luke nodded.

“Luke Hemmings,” he offered and Ashley rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I know, Ashton never seems to stop talking about you to be honest.” Ashton made a noise of disagreement and Taylor pressed two fingers to Ashley’s lips in a shushing gesture. Ashley nipped at them, eliciting a giggle from Taylor. It was interesting for Luke to see his classmates in a setting where they were much more relaxed, much more intimate. He didn’t know that Taylor like to giggle and simper while attached to pretty blue haired and pink tongued girls; didn’t know that Andy and Oliver were close enough to share long, deep kisses that left one or the other out of breath.

Ashley pointed at the two quieter guys. “Leighton’s hair is in the dumb bun and Dylan’s the one with painted nails. Not sure how they know anyone here, but they do, so. Don’t ask them if they’re together, big commitment issues.” Ashley said the last part in a stage whisper, leading to Leighton and Dylan flipping her off while not breaking their conversation.

“Blah, blah, blah. Pick up a joint and let’s get this party started,” Michael said, taking a drag and blowing it up into the air with a flourish.

-X-

It was only an hour later, but Luke was pretty sure Ashton and him were the least wasted people at this party.

It was strangely a nice feeling, knowing that Ashton and him were sober as they chain-smoked while the others were higher than the stars. Taylor was laying more or less on Ashley, sharing sweet kisses between taking hits. Andy had somehow ended up on the ground with Oliver though Luke had a strong feeling that it had to do with Ashley kicking him. They were talking quietly, Oliver’s head on Andy’s shoulder while Andy played with their fingers. Leighton and Dylan had moved away from each other on the loveseat, but Dylan’s long legs were wrapped around Leighton’s torso as Andy, Oliver, Leighton, and him shared another joint.

Calum was the one who startled Luke the most. After taking a few more hits, Calum had decided that the arm pf the chair wasn’t comfortable, but Michael’s lap definitely was. Since Calum’s decision, Michael and he were happily shot gunning, dopey smiles as their lips continually got closer and closer. Luke tried not to watch them, especially when Calum started to gently grind down.

“You okay, Princess?” Ashton asked, voice deliciously raspy from the cigarettes. He offered his to Luke and Luke happily complied.

“Just thinking,” Luke said after he breathed the smoke out onto Ashton’s neck.

“About?” Luke could practically hear the curious tone in Ashton’s words, but his eyes didn’t leave his neck and the splattering of chest hair.

“The others, school, how gorgeous you are,” Luke said as he put his chin on Ashton’s chest.

“Oh, so the usual,” Ashton teased with a twinkle in his eyes. Luke laughed quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment by being too loud. His laughter died, just staring at Ashton and Ashton staring back.

“My parents hate you,” Luke said, his voice coming out soft as if he was admitting to some terrible crime. Ashton hummed, eyes sliding away.

“Most do.” The words sounded sad to Luke; hell, Ashton sounded sad most of the time. Luke wondered if it was too much to beg the world to allow Ashton happiness. He had to deal with his father leaving, had to provide for his family, and had to be the talk of the town. He deserved to be happy and Luke was determined to make him happy.

Luke pushed himself up with his arms, moving to straddle Ashton. Luke put his hands on Ashton’s chest, gently massaging the area. Ashton brought his eyes back and they glinted with an interest that Luke wanted to drown in. _Damn right I’m going to be that sparkle in his eyes,_ Luke thought with a certain need to be under Ashton’s gaze. Luke dragged his bitten nails down Ashton’s chest, his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his jeans and toying with the button.

“Feeling frisky, Princess?” Ashton asked, voice husky and bathed in not-quite-but-sorta arousal.

“Would it be ill-received if I asked to blow you?” Luke asked, chewing on his lip ring and eyes still locked on Ashton’s jeans.

Ashton groaned, low and throaty and unreserved. “When you ask like that I doubt anyone would say no.” Luke hummed, leaning forward and bumping Ashton’s nose with his own.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Luke whispered, feeling Ashton’s hot breath puff against his lips in a way that made Luke’s head spin.

“No, it would not be ill-received,” Ashton said, tone so eager that Luke found it cute.

“Great.” Luke popped off of Ashton and stood, endeared by Ashton’s confusion and pout. Luke reached out a hand, wiggling his fingers. “We’ll do it in the bathroom because I certainly don’t want these dicks to see your dick. And by dicks, I mean Michael and Calum. The others seem very pleasant.” Ashton grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled himself up, ushering Luke to the bathroom that was attached to the lounging area they were in.

“Shirt off, dick out,” Luke said, popping the button on Ashton’s jeans and then shutting the bathroom. He locked it for good measure, not wanting to be interrupted. Luke reached up and started to take out his lip ring so it wouldn’t catch on Ashton’s dick, bad memories of other trysts floating through his mind.

“Done this before, Hemmings?” Ashton asked and when Luke glanced over, he had his half-hard cock out and was fisting it with slow strokes. Luke scowled and bat his hands away, refusing to let Ashton have fun without him. He placed his lip ring down on the counter, safe from being lost or injuring someone.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Luke said easily, getting started on unbuttoning Ashton’s shirt. Ashton made a sound that heavily implied that yes, he would like to know. With Ashton’s shirt unbuttoned, Luke pushed it off and admired the sight of Ashton in a wife beater. Ashton moved to take it off but Luke quickly stopped him.

“No, no, no. Let’s keep this… _look_ for a while.” Ashton lazily smirked at Luke and Luke rolled his eyes, pushing Ashton so his hips hit the sink. Luke dropped to his knees, pleased that Ashton was just tall enough for his dick to be mouth level when Luke was on his knees.

Luke placed his tongue flat on Ashton’s cock, dragging it up to his head and pressing a reverent kiss to it. Ashton’s cock hardened more, almost barely flagging as he let out a grunt. Meeting Ashton’s eyes, Luke pressed a kiss to his balls and then pressing kisses up his cock. He took the head in his mouth and bobbed down halfway, reaching a hand up to massage the balls.

“Jesus, that’s nice,” Ashton breathed out, Luke’s gaze not letting him look away. Luke grabbed his own hair then tugged on it, giving Ashton the most pointed look he could muster while he was sucking someone off. “You like your hair pulled, Princess, that what you’re trying to tell me?” Luke moaned an affirmative and Ashton’s teeth clamped down on his lip, hips jerking forward into Luke’s mouth.

“Shit, sorry, love,” Ashton said, bringing his thumb up to rub Luke’s cheek, right where the head of his cock was pressing against. Luke pulled off and Ashton whined.

“Shush. Also, face-fucking? Totally something I’m into.” Luke took Ashton back in his mouth, deep-throating him with a pleasant hum as Ashton’s guttural groan echoed in his ears. Luke loved knowing that Ashton was being pleased by _him,_ no one else. It turned Luke on more than any dirty talk could, though Luke wouldn’t deny having that in the mix either.

Luke palmed himself as he moved back slightly so Ashton could tug his hair and gently roll his hips. He pulled his own dick out, tugging it in desperate need of some form of friction. Luke bobbed more eagerly, tonguing along the underside. The weight of Ashton felt lovely on his tongue; unyielding in its pressure. Magical, if any one asked Luke, was Ashton’s cock.

Luke pulled away and Ashton frowned, looking down at Luke. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked, voice insecure and gentle as he moved a hand down to cup Luke’s cheek. Luke shook his head vehemently, honest to God offended that Ashton thought he did something wrong. Everything about this was so right and ripe and _goddamn beautiful._

“No, definitely, not. I just wanted to say that I now realize you were speaking the truth.” Ashton’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” Luke couldn’t help but give a quick lick to Ashton.

“You are bigger where it _counts,”_ Luke said in a teasing manner, emphasizing the way Ashton had to him. Ashton’s mouth dropped but before he could say something, Luke was taking Ashton’s cock again and Ashton was groaning.

Luke sucked just that much harder, relishing in the stutter of Ashton’s hips. Luke pulled at his cock again, already feeling a tingle in his stomach. Ashton started to create a rhythm of thrusting hips and hair tugging. A knock on the door broke through the slurping sounds and had Ashton narrowing his eyes, no doubt certain that Luke wouldn’t want to continue. But Luke simply motioned his hand towards the door, showing no signs of stopping.

“You can’t seriously expect me to talk to them,” Ashton said, shocked. Luke shrugged his shoulders and curled his lips slightly. _Oh, yes I can._ “Jesus,” Ashton muttered. “Who is it?” That was louder, meant to be heard from outside the door.

“What’s taking you so long, man?” Michael complained, voice slightly muffled. “I need to shit.” Luke rolled his eyes at the _pleasantness_ of Michael’s words.

“Just, one second,” Ashton said, voice choking at the end when Luke reached up to tug gently on his balls. Ashton started to thrust harder and Luke’s hand on his own cock sped up. “Such a good Princess for me,” Ashton whispered, eyes soft when they met Luke. Luke felt a blush spread from his chest to his cheeks, spreading his legs and sinking down on them to get a better angle on Ashton’s cock. Luke pulled off, one hand still massaging Ashton’s balls.

“Please cum,” Luke begged, voice needlessly high and breathless. Ashton grunted, head thrown back and eyes shut while Luke hurried to wrap his lips around the head. He accidentally bumped his teeth against Ashton’s cock, but Ashton didn’t seem to mind as his cum spurted into Luke’s mouth. He happily swallowed as the warm feeling in his stomach burst and he came on his hand.

Luke dropped his cock out of his mouth and then tucked himself in. He grabbed toilet paper and cleaned his own hand and then Ashton’s cock while Ashton watched with half-lidded eyes. Ashton tucked himself away and started to button his shirt. Luke put his lip ring in and the rested a hand on the lock.

“Ready?” he asked, worrying his lip ring.

“Almost,” Ashton said, grabbing Luke and pulling his into a slow kiss. Luke gripped Ashton’s shirt, crinkling it. The kiss was languid and everything that Luke had really ever wanted from Ashton. Ashton pulled away and rested his forehead against Luke, eyes closed. “You should go on a date with me after school tomorrow.” Luke smiled, eyes drinking in Ashton’s face since they were so close.

“I should and I think I will.” Ashton grinned and pecked Luke once more before pulling away, unlocking the door to a scowling Michael.

“Jesus, finally,” he said, pushing past Luke and Ashton. He stopped as he went to close the door, taking a deep breath in through his nose much to Luke’s amusement. Michael turned to them with a glare, taking in the swollen lips, mussed hair, and glazed eyes.

“Do not tell me that you two fucked on this sink,” Michael said with dark eyes and a dark voice. Ashton shrugged with a playful smile, wrapping an arm around Luke and pulling him close. Luke smile was just as mischievous, taunting even.

“We didn’t fuck on the sink,” Ashton said and Luke laughed because, well, they really hadn’t. A blowjob hardly counted as true fucking.

Michael slowly closed the door with narrowed eyes and Luke couldn’t help that his smile grew.

“Come on, let’s lay down before you go home,” Ashton said as he guided Luke to the loveseat.

Laying down sounded wonderful to Luke.

-X-

When Luke woke, he was a bit dazed to find he wasn’t in his bed. Hell, he wasn’t even in his home. He was curled up on Ashton’s lap with a crick in his neck and a drool stain on Ashton’s shirt. Luke sat up and stretched, looking curiously around the room. Ashley and Taylor were a tangle of limbs and knotted hair as they slept with Taylor’s back to Ashley’s chest. Andy and Oliver were on the floor with each other’s feet by the other’s head. Andy rolled in his sleep and hugged Oliver’s legs, making Luke snort. Leighton and Dylan were asleep with Dylan on top and Leighton’s arms wrapped tightly, much like how Ashton and Luke seemed to sleep. Calum was straddling Michael in his sleep and their head were ticked into each other’s neck.

“You’re up early, Princess,” Ashton said, startling Luke. Luke watched as he propped himself up on an elbow, ruffling his hair. “Bad night’s sleep?”

“No, just a stiff neck.” Luke bit his lip, eyeing Ashton’s soft state. “I wasn’t planning on staying the night.” Luke felt like needed that out there, to hint that he might have to leave soon to get some clothes.

“You can borrow some of the clothes I brought,” Ashton said immediately, smiling gently. Luke smiled back, checking his phone.

“How long is the drive from here?”

“Um, about an hour.” Luke’s head whipped towards Ashton.

“Are you shitting me?” he yelped while Ashton blinked at him, shocked at the tone of Luke’s voice this early in the morning.

“It’s an hour and ten minutes until class and Maths is the first one, we have to leave _now.”_ Luke hopped up, pulling Ashton up with him and shoving him towards the bathroom. Ashton grabbed his back pack on the way, handing a flannel to Luke. Luke put on the flannel and kept his jeans, finding a new toothbrush under Michael’s sink and brushing his teeth. Ashton pulled on new jeans and a holed t-shirt, which Luke tried his best not to get distracted by his chest but still allowed himself a few glances.

Luke jogged out and pulled Calum off Michael, letting him drop to the floor to wake up. Luke gently shook Taylor awake and she blinked up at him with her wide blue eyes. “We need to leave if we want to get to Maths on time,” he said softly and she smiled up at him, starting to get up.

“Okay, thanks Luke.” Luke nodded with a smile and then debated waking Andy and Oliver up, but decided not to as they skipped regularly enough.

Calum laid sprawled on the floor, moaning about how much he ‘hated’ Luke, until Michael reached down and pulled Calum back up. “Go to school and then come back for video games and cuddling.” Michael gave Calum a hard his and then dropped him, going back to sleep. Calum hopped up, a determined look on his face.

“You heard the man. Luke, Ash, let’s go.” Calum marched out the door with Luke and Ashton trailing him. Taylor was the last one out with a kiss pressed to Ashley’s cheek. Taylor took her own car, waving at the boys who piled into Luke’s car.

Luke, not wanting to be late, sped the whole way to school with Calum sleeping in the back and Ashton was gripping the top handle of the car in fear. He pulled into a parking space practically turning on two wheels. “Out, out, out,” Luke said and Ashton tumbled out, practically kissing the ground.

“I’ve been through some scary shit, but that? That was fucking terrifying.” Luke rolled his eyes, pulling Calum out by his shirt sleeve.

“Grow a pair.”

“Baby, how could you forget I have a pair already? I mean, you were playing with them last night.” Luke blushed and Calum made a grumbly noise.

“Gross,” he muttered, marching ahead of them towards the classroom. Ashton slipped his hand into Luke’s, then squeezed it tightly. Luke laughed and laid his head on Ashton’s shoulder, ignoring the whispers and glances they got from the rest of the students.

They walked into the classroom and the whole class went silent, eyes locked on the pair. Taylor was sitting with three empty seats beside her and she wiggled her fingers at them. Calum sat next to her with Luke and Ashton next to him.

“Mr. Irwin,” Mr. Smith said in surprise. “I was not expecting you here.” Ashton smiled at Mr. Smith, but his eyes never left Luke’s. It made Luke’s heart beat harder as he knew everyone was watching the exchange.

“Well,” Ashton drawled, “you could say that I have a better reason to come here than just my education.” Mr. Smith glanced with shrewd eyes between the two before huffing and looking to his desk.

“It seems like Mr. Hemmings is a good influence on you. Let’s just hope you don’t become a bad influence on Mr. Hemmings.” Luke smiled sweetly.

“I doubt that will happen Mr. Smith,” Luke said with as much passive aggression as he could manage.

Mr. Smith sneered but started with his lesson. He continually tried to attack Ashton with snarky comments and complicated equations but Luke was impressed when Ashton kept calm, answering the best he could. In fact, Luke was the angry one, answering the equations he was called on for with sharp tones and poorly concealed hatred. He could hear the class whisper, “Why is Luke so angry?” “He’s been acting strangely since Ashton.” “Ashton’s ruined him.” It made Luke feel even angrier but Ashton would simply rest a hand on his thigh and calm him instantaneously.

The class let out and Luke was the first one out, Ashton at his heels. “Damn Princess, you out to get someone or something?” Luke whirled to Ashton and kissed him hard on the mouth, students gasping and watching. Luke pulled away and Ashton looked a little dazed himself.

“I hate that he thinks you’re worthless. I hate everyone who thinks you’re trash, including my parents.” Ashton shrugged, rubbing Luke’s shoulder.

“Makes the people who stick around for me that much more amazing.” Luke pursed his lips but nodded anyways. “We don’t have any more classes together, do we?”

“No, but you’re going to all your classes.” Ashton whined, pouting.

“Why? What reason do I have?”

Luke leaned forwards to whisper in Ashton’s ear, “If you stay the whole day, I’ll make it worth your while tonight.” Luke teasingly bit Ashton’s ear and listened to his breath hitch.

“I’ll be here,” Ashton promised when Luke pulled away. Calum grabbed Luke’s shoulder and started to maneuver him away.

“Nothing to see here folks,” he said, making the shooing motion. “Jesus, all this school has are gossips.”

-X-

After school, Luke waited at the main entrance for Ashton. When he saw him, his heart raced and a fluttering feeling filled his stomach. Ashton bounded up to him with a smile and a paper clutched in his hand.

“I stayed the whole day,” Ashton rushed out in one breath. He shoved the paper in Luke’s face and Luke went cross-eyed as he read the signed names. “I had someone from each class sign so you would know I wasn’t lying.” Luke giggled at Ashton’s cuteness, barely able to wrap his head around the fact that Ashton actually had people sign to confirm that he had stayed for Luke. All for Luke. It made him giddy, high off Ashton’s smile.

Taylor and Calum walked towards them, amused smiles on their faces. “I’m going to meet Ash at Michael’s so I’ll just take Calum with me,” she said, glancing playfully between Ashton and Luke. “That way you boys have no… _interruptions.”_ Giggling, Taylor and Calum walked away, conversing to each other about God knows what. Luke didn’t really care, too entranced in Ashton’s everything.

“We’re going on a date and then back to my house,” Ashton said, grabbing Luke’s hand. “I mean, if that’s okay with you.” Luke laughed, twisting until he could drop a kiss on Ashton’s shoulder.

“I’d really, _really_ like that,” Luke said, shyly. Ashton beamed at Luke.

“Perfect! What do you want to do?” Luke bit his lip, chewing his lip ring. He could ask for something romantic, like a picnic in the park or watching the sunrise on the beach. Or, he could choose something quick, like getting pizza or Maccas and then going to Ashton’s house. The latter was much more appealing to Luke.

“How about we just get some pizza?” Ashton looked surprised at the simplicity of the request, but nodded anyway. Luke handed Ashton the keys and the got in the car, making small talk. They discussed their day and the schoolwork they have to finish over the weekend. Ashton held onto Luke’s hand, right over the gear shift. Luke smiled fondly at their hands as Ashton played with his fingers almost absentmindedly.

At the pizza parlor, they ordered and sat down, still sharing affectionate smiles. The food came and they dug in, swapping stories and laughter in between bites.

“Luke?” Luke stiffened at that voice, twisting until he saw Jack and Ben. They looked surprised as they glanced between Ashton and him. Jack and Ben shared a look that Luke did not like at all.

“Jack, Ben,” Luke squeaked out, palms starting to get sweaty.

“Who are these guys?” Ashton asked, eyes narrowed at the two older men.

“My brothers,” Luke said, watching Ashton simultaneously relax and tense, if that was even possible.

“His _older_ brothers,” Ben said, crossing his arms with an amused look. Jack did the same but he appeared much less amused than Ben.

“I’m Ashton, Luke’s-“ Ashton stopped talking, eyes flickering to Luke. He was obviously unsure about what to say so Luke stepped in.

“My date.” Ben’s eyebrows shot up while Jack scoffed.

“And do Mom and Dad know about this little…” Jack waved his hand at the two, “ _tryst_ with Ashton _Irwin_.” Luke squinted at the two.

“No. And they won’t hear about it until we’re ready.” Jack scowled.

“Wanna bet?” Jack asked in that infuriatingly superior tone he always saved for Luke. Jack was the more protective one of Luke, and Luke got that. He did. Hell, it was nice sometimes. But now? Now it pissed Luke off.

“You won’t tell them about this,” Luke said confidently, “just like _I_ won’t tell them about that time that you skipped school so you could go get drunk with your friends in fucking _Melbourne.”_ Jack’s jaw shut with an audible ‘click’ and Ben laughed loudly.

“He’s got you there, brother,” Ben said, clapping Jack on the shoulder. “Have fun on your _date,_ Luke.” Ben steered Jack away from Luke and Luke resolved to never take advantage of Ben’s love again.

“That was fun,” Ashton joked and Luke turned to him with a smile.

“I think I want to go to your house now,” Luke said, letting his foot slide up Ashton’s leg suggestively. Ashton’s eyes brightened as he gathered his phone, wallet, and Luke’s keys.

“I’m all for that,” Ashton said enthusiastically, dragging Luke out of the booth and towards the door. Luke waved at Ben and Jack; Ben waving back and Jack glowering harder.

In the car and now it was Ashton’s turn to speed through the streets, Luke encouraging him by petting his thighs and palming his crotch.

“Watch it, Hemmings,” Ashton warned in a breathy voice.

Luke smiled teasingly, grinding his palm down harder and watching Ashton’s eyelashes flutter for a brief moment. “Make me,” Luke said challengingly.

Ashton laughed with a grin that was more akin to a simple bare of his teeth. “Don’t worry, Princess. I will.” Ashton pulled into the driveway of a shabby house, parking hazardously.

They were out of the car and in the house in the blink of an eye, all heavy pets and harsh kisses. “My Mom and siblings are at the grandparents for the weekend.” Luke smiled, very interested.

“So you have the house to yourself for the weekend,” Luke said, rubbing Ashton’s arms. Ashton nodded and Luke started to pull him upstairs. “Which door is your room?”

“First on the right.” Luke tumbled through the door, pulling Ashton close so when he fell on the bed Ashton was on top of him. Ashton started to slow down the kisses, drawing them out as Luke tangled their legs together.

“Ash, please,” Luke said, trying to grind up into Ashton.

“What, babe?” Ashton asked, rolling his hips and then reaching down to unbutton and unzip both of their jeans. “Want me to fuck you? Want to feel my hard cock in you? Want to feel what it means for me to _love_ you?” Luke whined, tugging out their cock impatiently and the putting his hands in Ashton’s hair as he rutted.

“Yes, yes, and yes,” Luke said, voice desperately deep. He sigh in relief when Ashton’s cock dragged against his own. It wasn’t necessarily the friction he wanted but it was smooth and slick what with the precum that was practically _pouring_ out of Ashton’s cock. Ashton tore his shirt off and then rolled so Luke was on top so Luke could sit up to do the same. Luke stood up to take off his jeans, hopping on one leg and losing his balance, falling on his side with an ‘oof.’

Ashton laughed, helping Luke the rest of the way with his jeans. “Clumsy boy,” he teased and Luke rolled his eyes, standing up to take his boxers off much more carefully.

“Laugh it up, fuzzball,” Luke said, helping Ashton with his jeans. Ashton paused and let Luke work, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“Are you seriously quoting Star Wars before we have sex?” Ashton asked and Luke paused on his knees, absentmindedly pumping Ashton’s cock.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Luke leaned forward so he could lick the precum off Ashton. Ashton huffed, gently pulling Luke away from his cock.

“Not that I don’t love your mouth on me, baby, but I sort of want a turn.” Luke eagerly clambered on the bed, turning to lay on his back and spreading his legs obscenely wide. He blinked with wide eyes at Ashton.

“Please?” he asked sweetly, getting a whine from Ashton.

“Why are you so sexy?” Ashton asked before wrapping his lips around Luke’s head and suckling. Luke bit his lips, tasting blood as he stared down at Ashton’s stretched lips and watery eyes. Luke reached forward to gently brush Ashton’s hair away as he went further down on Luke. Luke gathered Ashton’s hair in a bun for him, moving his hand with how Ashton’s head bobbed so as not to hurt Ashton.

“You’re very good at this,” Luke whispered, almost scared to break some sort of trance they were in. Ashton pulled off, pumping his hand and pressing soft, open mouthed kisses to Luke’s cock. With his other hand, Ashton reached into a pillow case, pulling out a bottle of lube. He poured some onto his fingers and gently probed Luke’s hole. Luke keened and rolled his hips down towards Ashton’s fingers, then up towards Ashton’s hand.

“You still want this baby?” Ashton asked, pressing a kiss to Luke’s inner thigh.

“Very much,” Luke said and Ashton pushed his index finger in, meeting not that much resistance.

“Jesus, you do this often or something?” Ashton questioned, astonished that Luke seemed to be fine so far. Luke laughed breathlessly.

“When I can,” he said calmly. “You can put another one in, you know.” Ashon followed Luke’s advice, inserting another finger and the moving his head down slightly so he could kiss Luke’s balls, his perineum, his hole. Luke whined, dropping Ashton’s hair in favor of gripping the sheets. One more finger was squeezed in and Luke could feel Ashton’s long fingers stretching, stretching, stretching until-

Luke gasped, back arching off the bed as Ashton applied pressure to his prostate. His fingers had always been too small to reach that bundle of nerves but Ashton seemed to have no problem reaching.

“I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready,” Luke chanted, hands grabbing Ashton’s shoulders and shoving them. Ashton giggled, pulling his fingers out and grabbing condom. Luke took the condom and rolled it on, smiling sweetly at Ashton. Ashton rubbed the excess lube on his cock before lining up with Luke.

“Are you sure you want this?” Ashton asked and Luke sighed, fond beyond reason. He grabbed Ashton’s face and brought him into a languid kiss.

“Yes, I am very sure.” Ashton smiled at Luke and held his gaze as he slowly sunk in, both of them sighing when Ashton was fully hilted. “Tell me when you’re ready for me to move.” Luke giggled, pecking Ashton’s cheek.

“I’m ready,” he said honestly and Ashton started a gentle roll of his hips. Luke wrapped his hands around Ashton’s shoulder and buried his face in Ashton’s neck. Thrusting, Ashton whispered words that Luke could not pick up on, his own heartbeat too loud in his ears.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ashton told him, hitting his prostate. Luke hummed, sucking a hickey into Ashton’s neck.

“So are you,” Luke said softly. Ashton sat back on his bum, pulling Luke to sit on his lap. Luke sunk down harder, moaning at the even fuller feeling he was given. Ashton grabbed his hips, raising him and letting him sink down by himself.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here with you,” Ashton said, Luke barely catching it as the constant assault on his prostate continued.

“Same,” was all Luke could manage, wrapping his own hand around himself.

“I want you to cum, Luke,” Ashton said, rolling his hips up when Luke came down. “I want to feel you clench around me and I want you to make me cum from that.” Luke whined, high and throaty and suddenly he was blinded by a certain white light. It was warm and welcoming and Luke bathed in it, panting.

When Luke came to, he was able to catch Ashton on the back end of his orgasm; eyes clenched tightly, mouth in a perfect ‘o.’ As Ashton came back down, he smiled at Luke, pulling out when oversensitivity became a problem. Ashton pulled off the condom, tying it and tossing it towards the trash. Luke took the shirt he borrowed form Ashton and wiped himself down, handing it to Ashton so he could do the same.

Luke laid down and Ashton pulled the sheets over them, wrapping his arm around Luke’s torso so they were laying back to chest. Luke took Ashton’s hand in his own.

“What does this mean for us?” Luke asked. Luke could feel Ashton smile against his neck.

“Whatever you want it to be,” Ashton said easily. Luke chewed on his lip.

“I want us to be together. Like, boyfriends and shit.” Ashton giggled.

“I will happily be boyfriends and shit to you Luke.” Luke smiled.

“Awesome.” They were silent for a few beats. “You know this means that you’ll have to meet my parents.”

“Fuck.”      

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
